A Few Inches
by skc552
Summary: For many, a teenager is a scary and difficult person for a parent, and in the case of Harry Potter's relationship with his eldest son James, it was entirely true.
1. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**The Life of James S. Potter**

_AN: I don't think I need to say it, but you all know I'm not JKR._

**Chapter 1 – Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Prologue)**

"Merry Christmas!" James Sirius Potter couldn't help but smile at the shouts of good wishes which he heard called to him, along with his brother, sister and parents, from the many other members of their family who had gathered at the Burrow this Christmas Day. It was tradition, although he was half-certain that his Gran had started to regret starting this tradition for he was sure it had been difficult enough with seven children, but now seven children, six daughters- and one son-in-law, and all their kids. Poor Gran he thought. However, with so many people, Christmas – although hectic – was never not enjoyable.

However, something was bugging him. As it had since standing on Platform 9 ¾s. He knew – or at least thought – he was just being silly. But something inside of him, couldn't help but be jealous of his younger brother… or more precisely, how much his father likes Albus over him. Any outsider could tell that it was simply because of how different James and Albus were. If James had told anyone of his fears, they would explain to James that the only reason his father had spoken to Albus the way he did on the platform was because Albus was shy and far from confident, something James was in no lack of. Part of James himself knew this, however that part was shouted down by the little green monster within the thirteen year old.

"James," speak of the devil, James turned to his father. "What are you doing staring off into space." It wasn't intended to sound so filled with malice, and anyone who overheard wouldn't think it was. However, recently James had considered much of what his father said to him to be filled with criticism.

"Sorry, just thinking." Harry Potter looked at his eldest son. For James was not the only one who was unsure what to make of their relationship of late. It wasn't that he didn't love his children, for he did love them dearly: all equally and there was no limit on his love for any of them. For Albus and Lily he knew how to make that known. However, James was who he had difficulty with conveying it. He didn't know how to show his eldest son how much he cared. The main problem in their relationship was according to Harry, was that they had never seen exactly eye to eye – they'd always been a few inches off.

"Both of you stop being so serious, it's Christmas." Ginny Potter looked at her husband and first son, unsure of what to do with them. Ever since James had returned for Christmas, something had been off between them, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. When Harry and James moved away into the crowd of people gathered at the Burrow she tried to forget the feeling of dread which had amounted in her stomach, but she couldn't get rid of it. There had been little bickers between James and Harry at least once a day since the holidays began, and Ginny had a sickly feeling that this was just the beginning. Harry had said to her the night before they had never seen eye to eye: "we're a few inches off of one another" was what her husband had said. However Ginny knew the real reason was that their eyes, were exactly in line with one another, and that was the problem.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This is my first story, for quite a few years. So I decided to start off with a quick chapter, just to kind of set the idea for what the story is going to be about. It's going to be about James Sirius Potter, eldest son of Harry and it's going to start from here onwards i.e., the Christmas after the DH Epilogue which I've worked out to be in this story Christmas 2017 and the Christmas of James' 3rd year at Hogwarts. It's going to follow James' life, however a big part of it will be his relationship with Harry. I know that this is not much to go on, so I don't expect many reviews, but if you think it's worth one, please do.  
_


	2. Our Troubles are Very Much Insight

_Disclaimer - I am not J.K. Rowling, but I think that goes without saying._

_A.N. - The parts in brackets and italics are James' thoughts.  
_

**Chapter 2 – Our Troubles are Very Much Insight (Particularly with Regards to Rivalry over Quidditch Talent)**

Something always happened at the Weasley Christmas Party. Normally this took followed the Weasley tradition of a relaxed and almost always humour-filled family: whether it is Gran's reprimanding her son George of thirty-nine years for unveiling a new product, or Bill and Charlie's humour-filled banter which would nearly always end up in one wrestling the other to the ground albeit in a playful manner. Or it could concern the next generation in the Weasley Family, including the Potter extension: for having them all in the same, rather confined space that was the Burrow, as it was with the twenty-odd people who occupied it on these occasions, there was bound to be some inconvenience caused by one, a group, or all of the younger folk.

However this Christmas was different. Most if not all could sense the tension radiating between two members of the Potter extension, with everyone either trying to dance around it or ignore it altogether in hope that it would disappear and the evening would return to one of celebration such as it had been in years gone by. However, hope was in vain, and trouble was brewing.

"Oh yes," began Harry, with a somewhat strained smile on his face. "Albus did very well on his term one exams, three outstandings." James kept quiet, placing a lifting pressure on his jaw in order to keep his mouth bound together; however that did not stop his mind from running wild with his anger (_Of course he doesn't mention how I also got three outstandings_). Harry began talking about how well done in his Defence Against the Dark Arts exam (_Oh, isn't he so proud of his little prodigy)_.

"Just like his father then?" question Charlie with a laugh in his voice. (_Yep, just like his father)_. After the laughter between the older men quietened, Bill spoke over to James, who was eavesdropping from the seat behind them.

"And how are you getting on then James? Still doing well?" But before James had the chance to answer, Harry answered first.

"Oh yes, three outstandings as well," spoke Harry, although James could not help but hear lesser enthusiasm in his achievements than had been for his brother. "In Charms, Potions and Transfiguration, right?" James nodded his head in agreement.

"Just like his grandparents then," spoke Arthur who had by now joined the conversation. "James and Lily were particularly gifted in those three subjects."

"Also got the Potter Quidditch talent as well," spoke Charlie. "Taken after your grandfather as a chaser as well," James saw Harry's mouth tense slightly at this, but this went unnoticed by everyone else in the group, including Charlie who continued: "Saw the match against Slytherin in November, your fourth goal – brilliant by the way." James grinned widely at such praise from Charlie, who was somewhat of a legend in Gryffindor Quidditch history, along with his Grandfather, whom he was named after, and also along with his own father, which he was not entirely pleased with.

"I have to say, I think he got a little bit from his mother as well," spoke Harry.

"And of course you," added Bill to which Harry only smiled, again with some discomfort (o_f course, can't have me being anything like you can we)._ "Albus is coming along very well at Quidditch too, wants to be a seeker." (_Yeah right, pity he doesn't enjoy it), _but James couldn't hide his thoughts well enough at this point, a scoff escaping him.

"You disagree James?" asked Charlie.

"No," answered James, struggling to formulate an answer quickly. "Albus is great at being a seeker, brilliant, better than Higgins; thank Merlin he's leaving in June." The conversation quickly turned to Gryffindor's terrible seeker Gareth Higgins. Although James couldn't help but notice Harry eyeing him every so often, trying to figure out what the true reason behind James' scoff. The conversation was quickly interrupted by George coming to tell them dinner was ready, and the conversation regarding Quidditch came abruptly to an end.

It was now, three days after Christmas and Puddlemere United was playing the Chudley Cannons. There was not contest between the two, but the game was necessary for the league, and any Quidditch team would welcome the easy points that came from playing the Cannons. The game was relatively uneventful, if you disregard the cannons only scoring 1 goal, although James had a feeling that Wood, Puddlemere's star player and keeper, only letting it pass him for pity's sake. As usual, after a Puddlemere match, the Potters would go down to see Wood, who was Harry's Quidditch Captain for his first three years on the team. Wood was also, James' favourite professional Quidditch player and after reading his history in _A Thousand Years of Hogwarts Quidditch_, he became one of his favourite ever Gryffindor players, , and like anyone seeing their icon, an excited feeling takes precedence over others.

For the last few days, the atmosphere of the Potter household was rife with anger and tension: with James' taking nearly everything from his father's mouth to be some sort of sneaky insult aimed at him. These caused James to throw a snide remark at Harry, who nearly always retorted. The ball was then thrown back and forth between the two, often resulting in a shouting match between the two, after which both were snappy, causing the rest of the Potter household to tip-toe around the two.

James definitely needed to be approached as if you were walking on eggshells and at some times, it was better not to approach him at all, as Lily had found out when she interrupted him whilst he was writing a History of Magic essay: "Lily! Can't you see that I'm busy for Merlin's sake?" He hadn't meant to upset his sister, and had apologised to her later that day. However he always meant to upset his father, and would never apologise to him.

Another such occasion had occurred earlier that day at Breakfast. Harry had commented that James look a little bit peaky. Although meant in a familial, caring way James, who had seemed to have inherited every sort of anger issue contained in the Potter-Weasley family took it entirely the wrong way.

"What? Don't want me to come today and ruin your perfect family man image?"

"You know that's not-" began Harry, but was cut across by James, who was all about the attack.

"Of course it wasn't," stated James, in a voice which was positively dripping in sarcasm and Harry was not one to let it lie there, and the pair soon descended into a derogatory argument, ended finally when Ginny screamed at the pair: "Shut Up!"

Speaking to Wood was something James always took enjoyment in, well, up 'til now. Oliver and the Potter family were exchanging pleasantries when Oliver commented on how Albus looked exactly like Harry did when he was young (_probably bewitched him to look that way)_. Harry informed Oliver of Albus being talented in the position of Seeker (_oh yes, speak about how brilliant your younger son is why don't you, I'm just a stranger passing by)_. However, James' spirits were raised again when Oliver commented how he's noticed how well James' talent was growing on the Quidditch field.

"Yeah, he definitely takes after his mother," commented Harry (_After mum of course, get nothing from yourself do I?_)

"Oh, I think he gets quite a lot of it from your father, Harry." (_That'll sicken him_).

"Detentions included," laughed Harry, resulting in a glare sent his way from James (_Any-bloody-thing to take a dig at me_).

* * *

_A.N. - Well there we have Chapter 2. Please feel welcome to review, as I am always grateful for them, they give you that nice happy feeling in your chest that someone actually likes what you're writing. Constructive criticism only please, don't ruin the happiness reviews give. Thank you for reading!_

_P.S. - Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but fanfiction is having problems at the moment with allowing updates and what not, but thanks to trusty Yahoo Answers, I found a method to do it. So hopefully, if you're reading this message it worked!_


End file.
